The Grey Sky Alchemist
by g1i7ch7heory
Summary: Naruto has been discovered by family in Amestris, and has been given the chance to return to his ancestral home, to inherent his family's legacy.


**Name: **The Grey Sky Alchemist

**Chapter Name:** Trace Amounts

**Pairings/Characters:** None. Pairings aren't what make a story.

**Summary: **Naruto has been discovered by family in Amestris, and has been given the chance to return to his ancestral home, to inherent his family's legacy. (More to be added later)

Storyline in takes place pre-Ishvalan war and post-Chuunin Exams.

* * *

><p><strong>DRIP... DRIP...<strong> drip... drip... ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Rain pounded Konoha with buckets of water, flowing over rooftops in a sheen of liquid that glinted with the almost nonexistent light. Every once in a while, a spot of sun would boldly shine through, trying the beat the gloomy weather. But it never managed to maintain itself against the angry rain clouds that continued to drench the streets. The various alleys and roads of Konohagakure were empty, no street vendors, no people, not even any stray animals in sight. The weather had won out when it came to most.

Few people braved the dreary day. The important ones were the watchers of the gate, sitting in there little booth inside of it. Both of them, Kamizuki Izumo, and Hagane Kotetsu, sported grim looks, as they waited for the two 'guests' Konohagakure no sato was to receive today. They had been lucky enough to watch as the streets went from mucked, to overflowing, the most exciting part of their waiting…

"Isn't it about time for them to arrive?" Kotetsu finally asked, glancing at Izumo. His comrade shrugged, obviously not too excited over the ordeal. . The impatient Chuunin sighed, leaning on his elbow. "The Amestrian's are always getting on our asses about being punctual, but they can't even manage to be on time to pick up one of their own…"

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Izumo frowned, finally feigning some interest in what his comrade had to say, shooting Kotetsu a look that was almost sad. "That the Yondaime was Amestrian… And his wife too. It seems so surreal."

"You didn't even know what an Amestrian was, before last month. What's so surreal to me is how they managed to get so intimate with Konoha to begin with…Judging from the few I've met, at least he was a good guy, and not one of the greedy ones…Probably why he left to begin with." Kotetsu's eyes narrowed as he looked out at the rain, his glare on the giant open space that was the gate, though not looking past it. "I just hope the ones coming to pick the kid up aren't that type… He's really been through enough as it is… He doesn't need that. Hell, no one does, really."

"Mmmm hm." His companion murmured in agreement, abruptly standing up. "They're here..." He gave Kotetsu a like nudge with his foot, making him stand, even if it was reluctant. As they exited the booth, they each opened a black umbrella, and held them out for their guests. Standing just outside the gate, were two heavily clad people, both wearing heavy black rain coats that cut off near their ankles. It was hard to tell what they wore underneath. The leading figure was a woman, with short blond hair and sharp amber eyes. The taller of the two was a man, with black hair, and black eyes. She looked far more comfortable here than he did. Not too far off behind them, the Guards could see they had come in one of those Amestrian automobiles. It seemed they had tried to take into consideration the nature of the village by walking over at all.

"Hello." The blond woman spoke Japanese fluently, bowing politely to the two guards approaching them. Her escort messily mimicked both actions, clearly just trying to get by. Izumo and Kotetsu returned the gesture, waiting for her to introduce herself. "My name is Riza Hawkeye, and my companion is Roy Mustang… We have come here to see my Brother Fredrick Hawkeye's son, Elijah Hawkeye… Excuse me,I mean, Uzumaki Minato's son, Uzumaki Naruto..." Riza Hawkeye corrected herself, obviously not used to calling her brother and nephew by names different than their Amestrian ones. Roy waved and smiled at his small insignificant mentioning, obviously clueless as to what was being said.

"Spricht dieses Kind Deutsches?" He made a 'comment' to Riza, in a combination of sounds that neither Shinobi had ever heard before in their lives. The female Hawkeye tactfully ignored his question, concentrating on the two shinobi before them, waiting for an answer.

"Of course, Hawkeye san. I am Kamizuki Izumo, and this is Hagane Kotetsu. We will escort you to the Hokage's office. From what I understand, there is a small amount of paperwork remaining." Izumo smiled politely, breaking the tension he perceived being between the two, and held out his umbrella with the intent on sharing it with her. Riza smiled, nodding, and took her place beside him, motioning for Roy to follow.

He obeyed, taking a courtesy spot beside Kotetsu, though neither seemed particularly happy about the arrangements. Two worlds, intercepting for the first time… could either of them be blamed?

**ooo**

**NARUTO SIGHED** as he finished buttoning the chocolate colored vest, looking into the mirror. He looked so different in Amestrian clothing. He barely recognized himself in it. The slacks that matched his vest, the egg-white blouse accented with the choking black necktie he now had to wear, all of it felt out of place on his body. Restrictive, honestly not breathable, and most certainly not made to endure any sort of activity above a slow walk, he'd never be much of a shinobi wearing this getup. He looked down, checking his polished black shoes. They hurt his feet, by pinching his toes and heel.

Grumpily he raised his face back to the mirror, staring down his untamed golden spikes. Those would never do in Amestria. He'd been reading up on it during his language studies, through magazines and such that his aunt had sent to him. Not taking his eyes from the mirror, he placed a hand on the scissors laying under the mirror. This was the part he hated doing the most. Changing to uncomfortable clothes was one thing. Getting rid of his signature face… another thing entirely. Naruto truly did not want to do it, but if he were to start afresh and adapt to his new environment well, he would have to.

His hitai ate and waiting to be signed resignation papers lay beside the scissors, as if to further remind him what he planned on leaving behind. Asking him if it were actually worth it. He had never met the woman before in his life – or anyone from this foreign discovery that had only just come into Konoha's view, mostly because of him. He knew it probably wouldn't be worth it in the long run. Nothing ever was. Struggling to be a shinobi hadn't been, not for him. If he wanted, he could still turn back, it wasn't too late…

"Yes, it is. You made your choice the day they contacted you." Naruto grasped the cutters firmly in his hand, fitting them to his thumb and index finger boldly. He lifted them up to a blond spike, using his other hand to hold it out for ease of cutting. The blond mad e a special point to pick a lock of hair that once gone, he couldn't stop without looking like a complete whack-job. No stopping once that one was gone. The creak of metal grazing metal seemed to echo around his small apartment, as he let the first lock of blond hair fall to the ground. Then another, and another… He continued until there were small piles of gelled blond hair at his feet and on his shoulders. He set the scissors back down, bushing his clothes off, purposely not looking in the mirror until the last moment.

The shorter, no nonsense cut suited him, though he felt it gave an unworthy dignified look. Just a small tuft of hair hung in his eyes, whilst the sides met in the center with a line, defined by the flow of hair up meeting the flow of hair down. Perhaps without what he wore, the cut would just look stupid.

Sighing once again, he reached for the thin, silver rimmed glasses that had sat out for ages, ignored and unwanted until now, sliding them up on his nose with his middle finger. Despite the Kyuubi's influence in his body, his eyesight had never been great – due to an uneven mix of pride and self-image he had never worn glasses, thinking it to be very unshinobi like… Now that would change. He wouldn't have to worry about that, once he was in Amestria, right? Of course he wouldn't. He wouldn't have to worry about the same things anymore, when it came to things like appearances. It would be a whole new world… He supposed it was worth mentioning to his mental pros list, that in Amestria, no one would have ever heard of the Kyuubi. He'd never get a chance for a cleaner slate.

Naruto grabbed the Hitai ate, putting it into the khaki satchel he had managed to fit all his possessions into. For nostalgia's sake. Simply because he was electing to move on, didn't mean he had to forget what was important here. He pulled the drawstring shut, flipping the lid over its top, snapping that down to make the finality of his actions. This was it. In a quick gesture, he grabbed the black raincoat off his bed, putting it on to protect his new cloths. Next came his new matching chocolate beret, completing the look his aunt had sent him most recently. The Aunt Riza. She had promised more of these clothes once they returned back to her home… to his new home.

With last minute arrangements Naruto acquired his plain umbrella andthe paper work he had to give Kakashi – the paper work that signified the termination of his involvement with team seven. He set his satchel on the protected step of his door, meant to be claimed for his coming Aunt to pick up on the way to get him from the training ground. She had informed him that there would be a man with her whose job was to take care of the grunt work, something Naruto planned on taking full advantage of. He pushed the umbrella open, holding it over him before stepping out into the rainy weather, making a beeline to where he, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and team eight were supposed to meet this morning. Considering how late it was, even Kakashi sensei had to be there by now… He chuckled at this, thinking how badly he would miss his sensei constantly getting 'lost on the road of life'. That wouldn't be a hassle in Amestris, either, he imagined.

**ooo**

**IT TOOK** ages, it seemed, for him to finally stand at the edge of the clearing. Each step had taken so long, had been so troublesome. Even once he had arrived, he stopped and watched for a few minutes. No need to rush things, the way he saw it. Life wouldn't be slowing down any for him, might as well enjoy it while he still had it. Naruto watched as the split up groups sparred. Sakura on Kiba, and Sasuke on Hinata… Shino had apparently been selected to spar Naruto, as he was sitting off to the side with their sensei. Kakashi hadn't said anything, then. No doubt he didn't want to bother with that can of worms. Alright. Naruto would not be missing that attitude. Taking a deep breath, and holding his head high, Naruto stepped into the muddy training area, holding the papers out in front of him, though careful to keep the stack protected by the cloth dome of his umbrella..

Kakashi spotted him from the makeshift gazebo he, Kurenai and Shino were sitting under, and stood up, walking over to meet Naruto halfway. The other two watched him, Kurenai wearing a softly curious expression, making Naruto awfully uncomfortable. Kakashi noticed this, and made a point to pull Naruto off to the side, out of everyone's view.

"Kakashi sensei…" He held the papers out to his mentor, his current teacher. Rain pelted his hand and the front page. Kakashi stared at it for a moment, taking in that it was real. The silver haired jounin finally took it, holding the end firmly in his hand, though not pulling it from his student just yet.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do? Your aunt isn't forcing custody over you – if you don't want to leave, it isn't required by law. You can choose to not." Kakashi inspected the boy with his eye intently, as if looking for apprehension, some hint of weakness in the decision. Some might say he wanted to find it – Naruto felt as if he did. "Weren't you planning on going with Jiraiya to train? Weren't you planning on becoming Hokage?"

"Yeah… I did say that… But back then…" Naruto smiled sadly at his sensei, dropping his hand back to his side, putting it into the comforting warmth of his coat pocket. "I didn't have a family till she came. Only words and promises to hold on to…" He fell silent; looking at the papers, the smile becoming even sadder, if that was possible. "I can get you access into Amestria… Will you come to see me some time?"

"Of course. Iruka as well, he'll miss you quite a bit. If Sasuke and Sakura are able, I'll bring them as well-" Kakashi had begun to comfortingly say, only to be cut off by Sasuke. The last Uchiha had made his way over during this conversation, along with Sakura The other two were just standing back in the training area, soaking wet (Hell, everyone was wet and muddy, save for Naruto), rubbernecking the conversation…

"Dobe, what's going on?" Sasuke sounded irritated, and annoyed. It was probably due to having to train in the rain, and the fact he had no idea was going on… Not a good mix, if a happy Uchiha was the goal. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Yeah, Naruto…" Sakura's confusion was far more easily seen, "Your hair! You got it cut… And what's up with the glasses?" Judging from the look on her face, she had figured out that something had changed, something that she had no control over stopping… And she didn't like it, any more than Sasuke did.

Naruto's shoulders slumped at this, as he turned to face the ones who didn't know what was going on. His choice to leave them in the dark made this confrontation inevitable. "I'm leaving…" He stopped, looking at the ground, "My Aunt's come, and she's going to take me to Amestria, and teach me their countries Jutsu… You know, Alchemy." He flashed them one of his happy go lucky smiles. Play it down, play it down.

"Amestria? I've never heard of it…" Sasuke spoke spitefully, giving Naruto a dark glare. He didn't believe what was going on. "What, the fact we didn't make it through the Chuunin exams too much for you? Are you running away from failure?"

"Stop." Kakashi ordered, though his student did not. The comand just seemed to add on to his angry fervor.

"What about all your promises? Just going to break them?" The Uchiha spun on his heel, stalking off bitterly. Perhaps he was angrier than anticipated. Naruto didn't try to stop him, rather, he replied to all the questions with one statement, making sure his words were loud enough for the upset Uchiha to hear.

"Yes. Yes I am. I am going to be selfish. I am going to go home, to a family. Tell me, do any of you know what it's like to have to basically raise yourself? Do you know what it's like, to not have a mother to come to your graduation ceremony, to cheer you on whether you made it or not?" He balled his fist up, watching as Sasuke stopped walking, obviously about to go on some rebuttal about the current state of his clan, though Naruto didn't intend on giving him the chance. "At least you got to know your family Sasuke! I want to at least see if I have any worth having!" He turned to Sakura, his face showing he was about to say something more, this time to her. Daring her to say something else, something that implied him to be wrong in his decision. It was one thing for him to question the decision. Another thing entirely for someone else to do it. That was just annoying.

"Elijah!" Naruto turned back towards the clearings edge, where he had first come from. There stood a woman with blond hair, a color that matched his own. It was his aunt, Riza Hawkeye, standing under Izumo's umbrella. Kotetsu, and some man he had never met before stood with them… It was weird for him, having to respond to a name different than Naruto, but… Elijah was the name on his birth Amestrian birth certificate, which his father had the forethought to create those many years ago. Good thing, too, or else this would have been considerably more difficult on the Amestrian side than it had been.

He glanced at Sakura and Sasuke, to try and win their understanding with words. "Look, I don't care if I have your support or not. I have a chance to be with blood relations. I'm going to take that, because I might not get it again. I hope you can come visit me sometime, or I can visit you… But I'm not going to let you stop me from leaving."

"Elijah! Willst du das ich runter komme? (Want me to come down?)" She called again, though the next part of her sentence was in a language that no one but Naruto seemed to know. He waved at her, motioning for her to come over, responding in that same language. Sakura and Sasuke only stared, having never known that their hyperactive comrade was even remotely bi lingual.

"Ja! Es wäre toll wenn du meinen Lehrer kennenlernen würdest!" (Yeah! It'd be great if you could meet my teacher!)"

"Since when have you known a second language?" Stunned further by the situation, Sakura demanded, not liking the unfamiliar territory. It wasn't difficult to see what had them so riled up – not so much that they were being left, rather that there had been a part of their comrade that they had never been allowed to know. That his departure would be quick, without the chance to find resolution.

The woman softy smiled, stepping properly out from under Izumo's umbrella to come to Naruto's side. It was hard for anyone them to deny the obvious resemblance between the two… Even though some most likely wanted to. Perhaps the difference in eye color would be enough for them to be convinced.

"I'm glad to see you've taken to Amestrian so well, Elijah. I was genuinely worried about that." Her voice, though stern, had a kind edge to it. She smiled at everyone, clearly pleased at the new addition to her family. Bowing politely to Kakashi, she continued. "I am Riza Hawkeye. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hatake Kakashi. My pleasure as well." Given Riza was trying to be accommodating, Kakashi tried to do the same, holding out his hand for her to shake. "We will miss Naruto terribly. He was a strong asset to our village."

"I'm sure he was… and will be. Elijah will most certainly act as an intermediary between our countries in the future, and help maintain a peace between us." Riza smiled, putting her arm around Naruto's – Elijah's – shoulders. "After all, human history isn't exactly paved with the stones of tea parties."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Kakashi recoiled, surprised by her sudden statement. That hadn't been what he expected out of this conversation, not at all.

"It's a warning, Mr. Hatake. Amestria isn't known for its kindness to the unknown. We always find a way to make war… If we hadn't discovered your country, I would have never found my nephew, but I can't say it is what was best." Riza sighed. "Tie yourselves into Amestris as much as you can, and make sure they don't view you as a threat to their power. If you wish to maintain sovereignty, then play the game."

Naruto simply listened – along with everyone else.

"You told the sandaime… this?" Kurenai questioned, bringing herself into the conversation.

"Naturally. And I believe he will do a fantastic job of maintenance. But he won't be there forever. Nor can he stand out in the field and make sure his men do everything as they should. That'll be up to individuals like yourself." Riza's smile had become political, wise. "I have said my piece, my conscience is cleared."

"… Thank you." Well, honestly, what else could be said?

"It should also be said, that Elijah has grown into a wonderful young man, and I know it wouldn't have been without all of you… My appreciation."

"Umino Iruka was certainly the most pivotal in that regard." Kakashi moved the conversation on, Naruto could tell he had food for thought now. Kakashi probably knew Naruto had avoided that front as much as possible out of guilt.

"We've spoken." Riza supplied. "He understands, and will be coming to visit us very soon. We're already pushing through his visa. Any time you'd wish to come, the same can be done for you."

"I see… Then… Good bye, Naruto." Kakashi sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Sensei." Naruto bowed to him, and the others, before he and his aunt turned away. Leaving the old and embracing the new.

* * *

><p>AN:

So I got rushed with tacking on the last bit. The first three fourths of this has been on my hard drive for ages. Finally decided to do something with it.

EDITED: Skyline5500 was kind enough to correct the German for me, thanks man! (except for the first instance of German with Roy, that's still online translator as of right now).

Fullmetal Alchemist crossed over with Naruto. Totally original, I know... Ah well, I hope you enjoy it anyway! Please review!

... and if anyone knows a good beta, seriously, tell me their username.

A/N End


End file.
